


Mouthful

by RedDelirium23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cannibalism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDelirium23/pseuds/RedDelirium23
Summary: Itachi had wanted to consume him for so long. The time had finally come.





	Mouthful

The boy’s pale flesh looked delicious. Lean and sinewy muscle moved beneath his soft skin. He wanted it in his mouth, the sweet salty skin against his tongue. His mouth watered at the thought, his fingers twitching at the thought of the tender spots on the boy’s body.

He had wanted to consume him for so long, just as the boy had consumed his thoughts since he was a small wrinkly pink thing. He had waited long enough. He had let the boy grow, watched his limbs lengthen and supple body mature. He was ready now.

He dropped down from the foliage, landing behind his target. The sweet thing spun around, eyes widening as he saw him. He could smell the sweat on his skin, as well as a deeper musk that was _his_ scent.

 _Itachi!_ The boy was speaking loudly. Not loud enough. He drank in the sight of his body shifting, hand rising to strike and lips parting in a roar.

The precious creature ran at him, charging like a bull. He stepped to the side at the last moment, a smile spreading on his face as he savoured their dance. But the hunger was growing in him and his hands were starting to tremble. The boy was moving around too much. He fixed it by knocking him to the ground, stepping on his knees as he yanked the legs up.

Pull and snap! Now the boy was loud enough. His scream muted the throbbing in his head, a beautiful release. He wasn’t moving anymore. He kicked him in the side, making sure the boy was still alive. Another scream, met with a smile. Good. Not dead. Still fresh.

He knelt on the ground next to the boy, pulling a knife out from his cloak. The boy’s black eyes widened, and he could taste the fear in the air. A sour taste, not unpleasant. Pain tasted better. The two combined created a succulent flavour.

He began the familiar motions. His hands created symbols in the air and fire bellowed out of his mouth. The dry brush caught alight with red flames, crackling merrily. He struck the boy – again, and again, tenderizing the flesh, watching as it turned blue as vessels broke and blood was brought to the surface of his pale skin.

The knife dug into the boy’s thigh, carving out a slice as his screams flavoured the smoky air. Red juice spilled onto the dry earth as he shaved away the thin layer of fat on the lean muscle. Flesh pierced onto the blade, he let it spit and sizzle in the fire before bringing the sweet meat to his mouth. He looked at the boy as he took the first mouthful, slowly chewing and swallowing, juices running down his ecstatic face.

He had wanted to consume him for so long. Screams and smoke swirled around him as he chewed and listened to the melody.


End file.
